Last Dance
by ohhunnyy
Summary: He was innocent then she proved him guilty. It was their last dance. TXG


_Would you rather know the truth? .. Oh .. Even if it hurts you_

_ So here we are Can't believe our song is fading off _

_Thought we would dance ,like this forever_

_ Now every single note is breaking down till there's no sound _

Gabriella POV:

I walked into the halls of East High looking for the person I've been dating since freshman year to senior.

"Hey Troy! Are we still up for the movie night?" I smiled.

He turned around, "Actually Gabriella, I promised the guys we'd go shoot some hoops after school today." I frowned. He said it with no emotions. His cold eyes boring into me, I felt like I didn't know him.

"Oh okay. I just thought that since we haven't been hanging out lately we could take some time and watch a movie or something." My hope had crashed. There was something wrong, I had to find out.

"Yeah sorry Gabriella." He turned back around. There it was my full name again. Not even a Gabi, or Brie. Surely this phase of him will pass, maybe he failed a test, or Chad cracked up the wrong joke.

_When i'm checking on the thought of this _

_Y__ou broken up the next part of us _

_For what, was it worth it? _

_Cause when the music ends You won't be seeing me again, and then you'll know ,if it was worth it _

Its been 4 months since this has been happening, what was wrong?! What was I doing wrong?

_Flashback 2 months ago:_

_I ran up to Troy, nearly knocking people down on the way. "Hey Wildcat, I got you the tickets for the Lakers Game!" "Happy Birthday!" I grinned, the biggest I've had in my life. I was waiting for his reaction, Oh boy would it be good!_

"_Thanks Gabi!" He smiled. It was fake, I saw past it, to me he was like an open book. No kiss or hug. This was his favorite NBA team,_

"_Don't you like it?" I asked, obviously confused and hurt. My eyes welled up with tears. I took hours getting those tickets in the rain waiting._

"_Yeah definitely!" he said. Chad was walking towards us with his eyes as wide as the world. _

"_DUUUUDE, SHE GOT YOU LAKERS TICKETS?!" Chad exclaimed. I wasn't surprised if the whole school heard him. I smiled, waiting for the compliment I thought Troy was going to give me. My hope went up, flying through the ceiling._

"_Yeah man, you wanna go?" Troy asked Chad. My heart fell down to my stomach. Inside my heart was cracking, I thought he was going to take me. Tears fell as I walked away, he didn't even notice or run up and say JOKING! _

I thought maybe this was it for us. I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted to scream!

_You were innocent, till i prove you guilty_

_ Even though it kills me, the truth is better than the lie _

_No going back, i've reached my final verdict _

_You had my heart and hurt it, but i won't let you see me cry _

_This is our last dance .. Our last dance This is our last dance .. Our last dance _

The next 2 months weren't getting any better. As I was walking home alone, usually Troy would give me a ride but lately he said he wanted to save gas. How pathetic I thought. I walked past Troy's house, his car was in the driveway. He told me he was going to watch a movie with Chad. Of course he lied, I wasn't surprised.

I hid around a tree as the front door of his house open. I heard his voice. A girl walked outside from his house. I saw Troy shirtless in his boxers. His lips swollen, her hair messed up, her clothes wrinkled.

"Tomorrow same time Sexy." He said breathlessly. The girl nodded and they kissed. As he grabbed her ass. THEY KISSED AND HE WAS GROPING HER! I felt like crying, no I can't, he isn't worth my tears, more like ripping his head off.

I was completely and utterly furious, I swear my fury could burn the tree I was hiding around. I got out my phone and took a picture. I knew it was over, but I still love him. I couldn't let him go, its senior year I want to spend as much time with him as possible ill be gone soon to Stanford anyways.

My life was crumbling, he was the one I pictured with me at the altar.

_So take my hand Follow me down to the floor right now _

_Only have half of a song left to go i'm not even angry for what you've done i'm only sad i have to let go _

_When i'm checking on the thought of this _

_You broken up the next part of us_

_ For what ,was it worth it ? _

_Cause when the records ends _

_You won't be seeing me again, and then you know, if it was worth it _

Prom had arrived, things were getting way better. I still have the photo in my purse as I was coming down the stairs in my black cocktail dress. Taylor picked it out when we went shopping.

On the end of the stairs lies my ex-boyfriend he just didn't know it yet. I'm guessing he decided to dump the slut and come back to me, but that doesn't forgive him.

"You look beautiful Brie." He gushed looking at me in awe. I had to admit I owe Taylor. "Thanks Troy." I mumbled rolling my eyes. As we arrived at the prom I gave Taylor and Chad a hug. They knew what was going to happen.

As I was hugging Taylor "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked me quietly while looking at Troy to see if he heard. "Yes I have to do this Taylor its the only way, he hurt me too many times."

I dragged Troy to the dance floor. It was time. Everyone knew what he had done to me, except the player himself. Only half a song left to go, I was nervous, I wasn't even angry anymore, just done. I was leaving after this song.

_You were innocent ,till i prove you guilty_

_ Even though it kills me ,the truth is better then the lie _

_No going back, i've reached my final verdict _

_You had my heart and hurt it ,but i won't let you see me cry _

_T__his is our last dance .. Our last dance This is our last dance .. Our last dance _

This was it. I reached into my purse and grabbed the photo that has been in there for 4 months. I inhaled as I took out the picture. I whispered into his ear. "You were innocent" I shoved the picture into his chest. "Until I proved you guilty." He took a few steps back from the momentum.

We stopped dancing, it felt like all the eyes were on us. The music was cut off, they knew what song I wanted to play as I showed him the truth. "Gabi .. I can explain.. I.." That's when I had it, angry tears welled up in my eyes.

I slapped him as the gym echoed the remaining sounds. I took off the necklace he gave me and threw it on the ground. I ran. I couldn't stand it, I didn't want to face everyone in the gym. I heard mumbles of people as I ran, they felt my pain, they saw it through the months.

_Would you rather know the truth ? _

_Even if it was hurting you _

_Could you say goodbye if you knew that it was right_

_ if you knew that it was right._

As I ran home, I went to my room that was empty. Everything was in boxes, I had to leave to Stanford. I would say goodbye to Taylor and Chad later.

I had a box that wrote. Memories of Troy and I. I wasn't going to take that box, I threw it on my balcony, I knew he would come to see me later when the shock sets in. The weather changed and it started to rain, the atmosphere was perfect everything was perfect.

As I got into the car with my mom, I looked back at the house I used to love, the windows, the perfect front door, my perfect room and the perfect lawn which now had a sold sign on the front. I hated everything about this place ever since Troy cheated, I guess my happiness left with him.

As we drove away. "Goodbye Troy._" _I whispered to myself.

_You were innocent, till i prove you guilty_

_Even though it kills me, the truth is better then the lie _

_No going back, I've reached my final verdict _

_You had my heart and hurt it, but i won't let you see me cry _

_This is our last dance .. Our last dance This is our last dance .. Our last dance _

Troy's POV:

What have I done? I got to get her back! Everyone in the gym starred at me but I didn't care all that matter was Brie. I couldn't imagine what I was thinking when I hooked up with Mellissa. My cheek had the remaining sting and redness but I didn't care I was running to the person I love.

I ran in the cold and wet, raindrops mixed with my tears but it didn't matter. I reached her house, I climbed up the tree that I had before but stopped lately. As I went on the balcony I saw a box. As I moved towards it, it said Memories of Troy and I.

I screamed in anguish. I looked through the windows. She was gone. Everything was gone! I was furious. Not at her but at me, I cried angry tears mixed with the sadness.

The song playing in the gym had to do with her, it was really our last dance. She'd been planning it all along and I was the person who caused it.


End file.
